


Kissing In Public

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [196]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Draco, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Kind Harry Potter, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry kisses Draco in the Ministry Atrium
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Kissing In Public

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge and is based on prompt 50: _I think you are beautiful._
> 
> 💞

“Harry,” Draco whispered, breaking their kiss. He tipped his head back, widening the space between them. “You _can’t_ kiss me here. Not in the Ministry Atrium. People are staring… They’ll talk.”

“Let them. You’re my _boyfriend_. I’ll kiss you wherever I wish. I think you’re beautiful.”

“My name is mud,” Draco said, biting his lip anxiously. “My reputation in tatters. People won’t be forgiving.”

Harry curled his fingers around the nape of Draco’s neck. 

“I don’t care. You’ve given my life colour. I want the world to know about us.”

“Keep kissing me in public,” Draco smiled, “they soon will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
